Science 7th Period
by Okamimaru
Summary: Hinata has many boys to choose from. There's Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and even Gaara. Who will she choose? And will she be able to choose, or will someone make the decision for her? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Science 7th Period**

Neji and Hinata are not related.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hinata walks to her last class of the day, science. Sitting down at her desk, her partner Sakura is currently busy gabbing away with her friend Ino.

"Hi Hinata!" Ino cheerfully greets her. Hinata nods, her face depleated of emotion.

"Whats wrong?" Asks Ino.

"She's angry again." Sakura answers for Hinata. Hinata rolls her eyes in annoyance. Just because she only nodded and showed no emotion on her face, didn't mean she was angry or upset. Alot of times she just wasn't in the mood to talk.

"See I told you!" Says Sakura, savoring a false victory. Hinata growls and puts her head down on her desk. Ms.Tsunade, her science teacher announces that they'll be taking a test on the digestive system. Hinata groans along with most of the class. As soon as the test is passed out Sakura leans over and asks her the same question, she always does when a test is passed out.

"Let me copy you." And as usual because of the guilt if she doesn't, Hinata allows Sakura to copy her test. When the test is over, the class (being its Friday) splits up into several groups, getting ready to enjoy their free time for the rest of the period. Hinata sits with Tenten, her friend Naruto, and Neji. Tenten was reading, Neji drawing, and Naruto being his usual random self. Hinata begins to daydream, when Tenten's voice cuts through her thoughts.

"Hey do yall wanna hear a joke?"Tenten eagerly asks.

Hinata nods, who was she to ruin Tenten's good mood? Besides who knew maybe the joke was funny. She highly doubted that fact. She never got them anyway, she just ended up feeling increadably stupid. Neji even put down his pencil and closed his sketchpad. He must of really wanted a good laugh, Neji actually closing his sketchpad, only happend every 4 blue moons. Naruto eagerly looks at Tenten, of cource him of all people wanted to hear the joke.

Tenten begins to tell the joke:

_There are two guys, one straight one gay. They're ridding in a car, going to a party together. The gay guy says to the straight one: Speed up the light up ahead's bout to turn green. Just as they approtch it, the light turns green._

_"How did you know that?" The straight guy asks the gay guy._

_"Gay guys know everything." The gay guy replies. _

_Continuing on their way to the party, the gay guy says once again: The light's bout to turn green, speed up. Just as they near the light, it turns green._

_"How did you know that?" The straight guy asks the gay guy again._

_"I told you gay guys know everything." The gay guy replies. As the arrive at the party, the two guys hear ringing like a..._

Tenten pauses. Naruto finishes her sentence for her: Bells?

"See gay guys know everything!" Tenten exclaims. It takes a few seconds for everyone at the table to get the joke.

"Naruto's gay?" Hinata says bluntly, but with that innocent like tone to her voice. Everyone at the table begins to laugh.

"Naw I'm not gay. Afterall you're my girlfriend." Naruto says, putting his arm around Hinata. Feeling uncomfortable by how close they are Hinata tries to pull away. Naruto's grip tightens, before he releases her.

"Are yall really girlfriend and boyfriend?" Tenten asks.

"Naw I was just playing, we're just friends." Naruto replies, before running off. Hinata begins to daydream again, Tenten begins to read again, and Neji goes back to drawing. Someone suddenly taps her on her shoulder. Turning around she sees her friend Sasuke, who she currently had a very very very very small crush on.

"Hey Hinata." Sasuke says, smiling.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?"Hinata asks.

"I want to play a game on the computer, can you stand behind me, so Ms.Tsunade won't see?" He replies, with a question.

"Sure." Hinata replies, fallowing him over to one of the classroom computers. Hinata stands behind him, while he sits down and begins to play his game. Thoughts of what happend earlier run through her head. As she argues with her innerself.

_I don't even like both of them very much. _

_Does Naruto or even Sasuke like me?_

_Of cource they don't like me. There's nothing special about me._

_In fact many boys made a point of saying how ugly I am. _

_I'm not even allowed to like, be liked, talk to, or even be friends with them._

Looking at her watch she sees the bell's about to ring.

"I'm going to put my stuff up, the bell's getting ready to ring." Hinata tells Sasuke.

"Okay, thanks for helping me." Sasuke replies, shutting down the computer. Hinata just finishes packing up her things, when the bell rings. She pratically runs out of the classroom, what happend in 7th period running through her head.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okamimaru:**

Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okamimaru: **

There's one thing you need to know about this story, each chapter tells what happens in Hinata's 7th period science class, each day.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hinata sits down at her seat, reading board she descovers that Ms.Tsunade is changing everyone's seats. Next to her Sakura is getting over dramatic, saying how much she'll miss Hinata.

"Yeah sure. Your only going to miss the fact, I allow you to copy my tests." Hinata thinks to herself. Personally she didn't care where she sat, although she really wanted to sit next to either Naruto or Sasuke, maybe Neji, maybe. He wasn't bad, quiet, she never minded quiet people, being one herself. Also as long as she didn't have to sit next to Choji or Shikamaru. Choji ate too much, he'd leave food crumbs everywhere, and Shikamaru was just plain lazy and would never help on any group projects, oh and definantly not Sakura again. Hinata trembles at the thought of having to continue sitting next to Sakura. Ms.Tsunade began calling out the new science partners.

"Sakura and Ino

Shikamaru and Temari

Hinata and..."

Hinata holds her breath praying for a good partner.

"Neji."

Hinata lets out a breath of relief, Neji wasn't that bad, at least he wouldn't leave food crumbs everywhere, be too lazy to help out on a project, or ask to copy her tests, he wasn't even bad. Hinata moves to her new desk. In the desk in front of her sat Sasuke and Choji.

"Hey Sasuke!" She says, greeting him, being so relieved that at least one of her friends was sitting by her.

"What's up?" He ask, it was a rhetorical question, meaning it required no answer. Hinata smiles. Halfway through class, being given a review for the science quiz they were to take the next day, Hinata and Neji begin to carry a conversation. Mainly about their favorite T.V shows, Sasuke even joined in.

"Hinata!" Someone calls to her. Looking up she sees Sakura walking past her, she whispers to Hinata:

"Have fun with your new boyfriend!" Sakura even makes a outline of a heart with her hands, over and over again.

Hinata growls, Sakura was so gonna die, the most painful death, when class ended. Neji seemed to have ignored the comment or didn't even hear it, and continued drawing in his sketchpad, like he usually did. Sudenly he winces in pain.

"Whats wrong?" Hinata asks him.

"My side is cramping up." He replies.

"Maybe you're getting your period." Hinata says, a smirk on her face.

"What?!" Neji asks, even tho he already knew what she had said.

"Well first you get your period, then comes pregnancy." Hinata explains, she just couldn't help it, boys were so funny, especially their reactions in this particular area.

"I'm not a girl, boys can't have children."He replies.

"How do you know that?" Hinata replies, clearly amused. Neji gets a sick look on his face, Hinata laughs.

Later during class Sasuke makes the statement: "What goes around, comes around." To Shikamaru."

"How troublesome." Shikamaru replies, putting his head down on his desk, preparing to take a nap.

"So if I punch someone, I'll end up punching myself?" Neji asks Sasuke. Sasuke laughs, so does Hinata. For the rest of class all three of them, came up with ways that went along with that saying.

Hinata- Throwing a brick at someone

Neji- Throwing a brick at someone, breaking his or her skull, then breaking your skull

Sasuke- The punching one.

As they were packing up, Neji says: "And that's way I hate sayings!"

Hinata laughs. The bell rings and everyone runs out of the room, pratically killing each other to get out of the door. Hinata catches a flash of pink running out the door.

"Sakura get back here!" She yells, chasing after the soon to be dead pink haired girl.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okamimaru:****  
**Hoped you liked it! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Gaara is way out of his usual character for the rest of this story. Also this is kinda like a journal of Hinata's daily life. **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hinata sits down at her desk next to Neji. Looking over at him, she sees him drawing, not that it was a surprise or anything. Not making a sound so as not to disturb him, Hinata watches.

"Hey Hinata, hey Neji!" Says Sasuke, greeting them both. Neji mumbles a hi, while Hinata smiles returning the greeting, with an equal amount of cheerfulness. Sasuke sits down at his desk, also watching Neji draw, along with Mai. They all sit there watching Neji draw, suddenly Ino walks by their table, smiling knowingly at Hinata. Hinata growls, she knew that smile, Ino was at it again with teasing her about Neji. Practically everyone except Dawn and Sasuke thought she either liked or was Neji's boyfriend. It was really beginning to irritate her, so far she had about eight people teasing her. Temari, Sakura, Maru, Ino, Naruto, Mai, Lafiel, and Diva. And those were just the people that had asked her if they were going out. Even though both Hinata and Neji had pointed out that they both like someone else. Neji said he liked an eighth grader, and that she already knew. Probably Temari. While Hinata also had her eyes set on someone who was also a year older then her. To Hinata he seemed nice, sweet, and him being cute was a plus. His name was Gaara. Only unlike the girl Neji liked, he didn't know she liked him. Hinata was currently arguing with herself on whether to or not tell him, after spring break. She was silently praying that the teasing would ease up after spring break. Hinata even apologized to Neji, for everyone thinking that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. This whole thing started when their science teacher made them sit next to each other. Temari had pointed out that maybe everyone thought they liked each other because Hinata seemed to have a higher tolerance of Neji, then the other boys in the classroom. Which was true, so far Neji hasn't managed to bring out her homicidal side, so far that is. Oh and the fact they both liked to draw. More and more people asked Hinata each day, there were three solutions:

1. Neji could get a girlfriend. That wasn't an option, Temari wasn't the kind to play with someone's feelings.

2. Murder Neji.

3. Ignore the teasing as much as possible.

So far she had only two options, either murder Neji or ignore the teasing. Right now all she really could do was to ignore the teasing. Hinata rubs her temples, eventually the stress builds up. Even though she felt stupid stressing out about it. She wished she could just not care about what anyone thought. Like Temari, she didn't care to a point that it was unbelievable, okay sometimes she cared, but it didn't seem to be very often.(only when something or someone annoyed or greatly offended her) Hinata wasn't able to concentrate in science, so finally after giving up she put her head down on her desk and pretended to pay attention.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okamimaru:**

Well that's the end please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Hinata and Hinabi aren't related.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

For once nothing really happened in science, it was what happened after school, at Tenten's house.

"Okay now hold the katana like I'm doing." Explains Tenten. Hinata rolls her eyes as she tries to do exactly what Tenten was doing. After a few attempts, Tenten just gave up teaching her. Hinata gives her the katana, and walks over to where Temari was standing. Suddenly Tenten begins to cuss, her and Neji suddenly run off, Hinata and Temari, quickly fallow them. Hinata sees Gaara, Choji, and Shikamaru coming down the street, riding their bikes. All of them head back to Tenten's house.

"Don't get run over by a car, bike, or any other moving vehicle!" Gaara yells to Hinata, as she accidentally runs too close to his bike.

"Whatever." Hinata replies, secretly cheering on the inside. Gaara was here, Gaara! They make it back to the house, only Temari seemed to knew what happened, but one minute Hinata's talking to Gaara, the next she's trying to murder him.

"They got into a fight one time, Tenten almost broke one of Hinata's arms." Temari tells Gaara.

"Go get the stick! Come on Hinata! Go get the stick! Go get the katana! Go get it!" Gaara says, trying to get Hinata to fight Tenten. Hinata didn't know what he meant by stick, only she felt deeply insulted.

"What am I a dog!?" Snarls Hinata. Temari bursts into a uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Well...Ummm...kinda..." Replies Gaara. Hinata lunges at him, Gaara takes off screaming like a little girl. Hinata laughs as she chases him, even though she's still ticked off about the dog comment.

"Hinata! Get back here!" Tenten yells, chasing after them on her bike.

"Five feet away from him!" Tenten adds in, once catching up with them.

"Tenten!" Hinata whines.

"No!" Growls Tenten.

"But Tenten!" Hinata replies, still whining.

"No! Stay five feet away from him!"

Eventually the two find themselves back at Tenten's house, that was only because she had interfered and Hinata grudgingly, agreed to leave Gaara alone, for now. Sitting in the grass Gaara was talking to Neji.

"You do realize by calling a female a dog, technically you're calling her a bitch." Temari says to him, innocently yet bluntly at the exact same time. Sure enough a growling Hinata glaring and promising death, appears behind Temari. Gaara looks terrified, realizing how true her words were. Hinata walks toward him, still glaring and growling. Gaara mumbles something about Hinata being a little puppy. Gaara stands up and runs away, letting out a few more feminine screams, much to everyone's amusement. But this Tenten gets between them, with a katana, Hinata knew better then to mess with her friends, especially when she was holding a object that could hurt if hit with. But still she tried to get around Tenten, trying to get to Gaara, determined to murder or at least strangle him. Gaara also calls Hinata a kitty. Hinata and Temari (also being affended by that comment) chase after him.

"Never mind I'm hungry." Temari says, walking back to Tenten's house, a few people laugh at this comment.

"Stay five feet away from him! Your and Temari's fight is first!" Tenten growls. Hinata grabs a katana, Temari doing the same.

Temari and Hinata stand in their assigned spots, Tenten gives them the word and the fight begins. Hinata tries to block Temari's katana. Tenten keeps yelling at Hinata, telling her to not only block but also fight back. Someone tells Tenten to shut up (Sounded like Tenten's little sister Hinabi), Hinata silently thanks her. Suddenly she feels it brush against the side of her throat also touching her ear, and according to either Tenten or Neji, the fight is over, Temari as the winner. Hinata shrugs already knowing she was going to lose, and hands Tenten the katana. Sitting down she watches Gaara fight Shikamaru, Gaara coming out as the winner. Tenten made a point of saying how good Gaara is and how scary it is. Even complementing him. Tenten only complemented someone once in a blue moon, no every 3 blue moons. Temari was now against Gaara. They carried out a pretty steady fight, until Temari decided it was over.

"Alright I'm done!" She says, walking away from Gaara.

"What do you mean your done!?" Tenten demands.

"I'm done, he already hurt my hand." Temari replies. Hinata looks at Temari's hand or rather thumb, sure enough, there was blood. Temari begin to cry a little. First making sure her friend was okay, Hinata just gained another reason to murder Gaara, he hurt her friend, no worse made her cry! Hinata growls, walks over to Gaara who is sitting down, and digs her nails into the back of his neck, hard aiming for his pressure points.

"Ahhh! She's got nails!" Gaara yells. Somehow he manages to get a hard grip on both of Hinata's wrists, that she couldn't break from. Trying to pull away, Gaara attempts to calm her down.

"Calm down girl." Gaara says, not loosening his grip. Hinata struggles, that doing no good, goes to her last resorts. Well actually she had 2 options, the 1st one was well painful. To Gaara anyhow. She could kick him, but being he's sitting down and she's standing up, she might miss aim and accidentally kick him where it hurts, or she could simply bite, that would work too. Making her decision, she bites him, hard.

"Ahhh! She bit me! She actually bit me!" Gaara screams, ripping his hand away. Temari begins to laugh.

"I'm bleeding!" He exclaims.

"Five feet!" Yells Tenten. Gaara begins to clean his wound with his tongue.

"Your putting what Hinata just bit in your mouth." Temari says. Gaara shrugs not seeing her point, if she even had one.

"Awww! How cute! An indirect kiss!" She suddenly exclaims, a few seconds later. Hinata could of murdered Temari right then and there in cold blood. Gaara's eyes widen as he spits out saliva.

"Why'd you say that!?" Hinata demands.

"Because I wanted to." Temari shrugs, not seeing the big deal. Hinata growls, hoping she wasn't blushing.

"I'm gonna put that on my blog." Tenten says smirking.

"Me too!" Neji says. Hinata only manages to make a few whining sounds, feeling like there was nothing better to do then sulk.

After the indirect kiss incident, Gaara was to fight Neji. Not even five minutes into the fight, Gaara begins to scream and runs away from Neji. He huddles in the grass, repeating crap over and over again.

"Are you okay?" Both Temari and Hinata ask. Gaara just continues to say crap over and over. The 2 girls try to help him up, but having no success the 2 decide to leave him alone. Finding out later he hurt his hand, and that was the reason he ran away from Neji.

Luckily Gaara recovered just in time to see the final fight, Neji vs. Tenten. Hinata watches at first quickly loosing interest. Choji was recording it with his digital camera. Suddenly Gaara's hit in the head with a soccer ball, kicked by Temari. Everyone laughs, while Gaara says something about his mind being valuable. The fight lasts a bit longer, ending in a tie.

Standing up everyone walks over and goes inside of Neji's house. Inside upstairs Neji, Tenten, Choji, and Shikamaru, begin playing a game on the T.V. While Gaara, Temari, Hinabi, and Hinata are by Neji's keyboard. Gaara begins to play A Thousand Miles, Temari and Hinata stand there gaping in complete and utter shock. When he's finished Hinata sits down and plays Reflection. After she finishes she scoots over so Gaara's able to play another song. Instead of watching his hands dance across the piano, like she would usually do when watching someone play, Hinata watched Gaara's face. She notices teasingly smiling at Hinata, mainly at the fact, Hinata was sitting mere centimeters from her crush. Praying that she wasn't blushing, Hinata says to her: "I'll tell him, later!" While whining.

"I didn't say anything." Temari replies still smiling knowingly.

"Huh?" Gaara asks, while still playing the piano.

"Nothing!" Hinata replies. He shrugs continuing with the song. Finishing Gaara stands up to let Hinata play a song, A Whole New World. Gaara and Hinata continue to take turns, each time Hinata sat beside Gaara. At one point Gaara plays a song that Hinabi and Temari dance to, Temari tries to get Hinata to dance with them too, but Hinata refused to leave her spot beside Gaara.

They take turns playing songs, until its time for Temari and Hinata to go. On the way home Hinata made up her mind right then and there, she would tell Gaara how she felt, hoping he wouldn't reject her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okamimaru:**

Please Review! Don't read and run! Just tell me what you think! I revised this chapter and added more detail!


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata sits at her desk, the day's events running through her head. Her heart speeds up just thinking about it and she gets butterflies in her stomach. Today had been the day the day she told Gaara how she felt. And that's just what she did.

**FLASHBACK:**

Coming from P.E and on her way to math, she saw Gaara going to band. Not even thinking twice she runs over to him.

"Gaara!" She calls out. He stops walking seeing her running toward him.

"Well you're in a hurry1" He says smiling.

"I-I n-need to talk to you Gaara. I'm not sure how to say this, or if I'm saying it right, I've never done this before. But I really like you!" Hinata says, feeling very very lightheaded, almost dizzy. She actually had to concentrate on breathing.

"I'm okay with that." He replies. Then mumbles:

"I couldn't really tell when you bit me?" Gaara inspects his hand, where she bit him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bite you that hard!" Hinata says, begining to apolagize, overwelmed with guilt.

"It's okay! I'm okay with it." Gaara says, before walking away. Hinata nods before walking way. Hinata nods before walking to her math class, does she comprehend what Gaara said. He was okay with her liking him! Looking at her watch she prayed for lunch to hurry up and arrive, she had loads to tell Dawn.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The rest of the day had been great, well from Hinata's view that is. She'd even gathered up enough courage to talk to Gaara again that day. After science on her way to the bus, she sees Tenten and Gaara, nearly having a heart attack in the process.

"Hinata walk with me, talk with me." Says Tenten.

"I knew it!" She says.

"Knew what?" Asks Hinata becoming confused.

"My hypothesis was right!"

"What hypothesis?"

"My mom even knew!"

"Knew what!"

Finally Tenten answers her, by motioning to Gaara.

"Oh." Is all Hinata says, once realizing what Tenten had been talkinbg about.

"Get better taste." Tenten replies.

"Its okay we can still be friends!" Gaara says cheerfully. Hinata smiles. She was grateful that he didn't reject her, but even more grateful that they could still be friends!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okamimaru:**

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata sat in her ELA class; she had gotten exempt from 4 of her exams, meaning she only had to take 3. She thought about all the good and bad times. 7th grade wasn't called the drama year for nothing.

**Memories:**

Hinata struggled to breath, as a pointy chip lodges itself in her throat, she coughs and coughs. Annie began panicking not knowing what to do, while Ayame was laughing herself to death. Annie grabs Hinata's soda and quickly gives it to her. Hinata gulps it down, once able to speak she thanks Annie, who smiles in return. Hinata could have sworn she tasted blood in her mouth, but ignores it. She collapses onto a blanket, meant to be her bed for the rest of the night, completely exhausted. She just had to agree on going to her cousin's sleepover, so far she was regretting this decision. Her head hurt from coughing so much and she tasted blood in her mouth.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hinata goes downstairs her hair wet from taking a shower. She rummages around in the kitchen looking for something to eat. She hears laughter coming from the living room. Walking into it she sees her mom, dad, grandma, and sister. Hinori smiles and greats her, upon seeing her little sister enter the room, Hinata smiles back and hugs Hinori. For the first time ever, Hinori wasn't stiff or unwilling to hug Hinata. It had taken 9 years, but Hinata felt as if she was finally making process with her older sister.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I didn't mean litterly that yall were allowed to kill each other!" Temari exclaims. Hinata was currently laying on a bed on her back, strangling Tenten, while Tenten towered over her, strangling her. Temari moves Tenten's hands causing Tenten to fall onto Hinata.

"Lesbo!" Tenten hisses, while Hinata glares at Temari and pouts at the same time.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hinata walks to the library, deep in thought only to be greeted by Tenten. Hinata fallows her into the library only to leave right away. Tenten rambles on, when suddenly a boy with sea foam eyes and blood red eyes walks over to them.

"Hi Tenten! Hi Tenten's friend!" He says cheerfully, greeting them both. Hinata gave Tenten a what the hell look.

"Hi Gaara. This is Gaara, he calls everyone friend." Tenten explains to Hinata. Gaara waves to Hinata, she nods. Then to her utter shock, he tries to hug her. Hinata lets out a scream of surprise and hides behind Tenten, who is currently laughing. Hinata glares at Gaara, she didn't like this boy. What was his deal? Most boys knew enough to know never hug or touch her, hell all her friends knew it, some learned the hard way thought. At the time she didn't realized that meeting Gaara would leave to a series of events.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey do yall wanna hear a joke?"Tenten eagerly asks.

Hinata nods, who was she to ruin Tenten's good mood? Besides who knew maybe the joke was funny. She highly doubted that fact. She never got them anyway, she just ended up feeling increadably stupid. Neji even put down his pencil and closed his sketchpad. He must of really wanted a good laugh, Neji actually closing his sketchpad, only happend every 4 blue moons. Naruto eagerly looks at Tenten, of cource him of all people wanted to hear the joke.

Tenten begins to tell the joke:

_There are two guys, one straight one gay. They're ridding in a car, going to a party together. The gay guy says to the straight one: Speed up the light up ahead's bout to turn green. Just as they approtch it, the light turns green._

_"How did you know that?" The straight guy asks the gay guy._

_"Gay guys know everything." The gay guy replies. _

_Continuing on their way to the party, the gay guy says once again: The light's bout to turn green, speed up. Just as they near the light, it turns green._

_"How did you know that?" The straight guy asks the gay guy again._

_"I told you gay guys know everything." The gay guy replies. As the arrive at the party, the two guys hear ringing like a..._

Tenten pauses. Naruto finishes her sentence for her: Bells?

"See gay guys know everything!" Tenten exclaims. It takes a few seconds for everyone at the table to get the joke.

"Naruto's gay?" Hinata says bluntly, but with that innocent like tone to her voice. Everyone at the table begins to laugh.

"Naw I'm not gay. Afterall you're my girlfriend." Naruto says, putting his arm around Hinata. Feeling uncomfortable by how close they are Hinata tries to pull away. Naruto's grip tightens, before he releases her.

"Are yall really girlfriend and boyfriend?" Tenten asks.

"Naw I was just playing, we're just friends." Naruto replies, before running off.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hinata!" Someone calls to her. Looking up she sees Sakura walking past her, she whispers to Hinata:

"Have fun with your new boyfriend!" Sakura even makes a outline of a heart with her hands, over and over again.

Hinata growls, Sakura was so gonna die, the most painful death, when class ended. Neji seemed to have ignored the comment or didn't even hear it, and continued drawing in his sketchpad, like he usually did. Sudenly he winces in pain.

"Whats wrong?" Hinata asks him.

"My side is cramping up." He replies.

"Maybe you're getting your period." Hinata says, a smirk on her face.

"What?!" Neji asks, even tho he already knew what she had said.

"Well first you get your period, then comes pregnancy." Hinata explains, she just couldn't help it, boys were so funny, especially their reactions in this particular area.

"I'm not a girl, boys can't have children."He replies.

"How do you know that?" Hinata replies, clearly amused. Neji gets a sick look on his face, Hinata laughs.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Everyone walks over and goes inside of Neji's house. Inside upstairs Neji, Tenten, Choji, and Shikamaru, begin playing a game on the T.V. While Gaara, Temari, Hinabi, and Hinata are by Neji's keyboard. Gaara begins to play A Thousand Miles, Temari and Hinata stand there gaping in complete and utter shock. When he's finished Hinata sits down and plays Reflection. After she finishes she scoots over so Gaara's able to play another song. Instead of watching his hands dance across the piano, like she would usually do when watching someone play, Hinata watched Gaara's face. She notices teasingly smiling at Hinata, mainly at the fact, Hinata was sitting mere centimeters from her crush. Praying that she wasn't blushing, Hinata says to her: "I'll tell him, later!" While whining.

"I didn't say anything." Temari replies still smiling knowingly.

"Huh?" Gaara asks, while still playing the piano.

"Nothing!" Hinata replies. He shrugs continuing with the song. Finishing Gaara stands up to let Hinata play a song, A Whole New World. Gaara and Hinata continue to take turns, each time Hinata sat beside Gaara. At one point Gaara plays a song that Hinabi and Temari dance to, Temari tries to get Hinata to dance with them too, but Hinata refused to leave her spot beside Gaara. She loved seeing someone else playing the piano besides her for once.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Coming from P.E and on her way to math, she saw Gaara going to band. Not even thinking twice she runs over to him.

"Gaara!" She calls out. He stops walking seeing her running toward him.

"Well you're in a hurry!" He says smiling.

"I-I n-need to talk to you Gaara. I'm not sure how to say this, or if I'm saying it right, I've never done this before. But I really like you!" Hinata says, feeling very very lightheaded, almost dizzy. She actually had to concentrate on breathing.

"I'm okay with that." He replies. Then mumbles:

"I couldn't really tell when you bit me?" Gaara inspects his hand, where she bit him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bite you that hard!" Hinata says, begining to apolagize, overwelmed with guilt.

"It's okay! I'm okay with it." Gaara says, before walking away. Hinata nods before walking way. Hinata nods before walking to her math class, does she comprehend what Gaara said. He was okay with her liking him!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hinata ignores Brittany as she rambles on and on about track, Gaara, her boyfriend, or cheerleading. She watched Steve and Tai play soccer and longed to be with them, but her ability to feel guilty, kept her from ditching Brittany.

Hinata and Diablo fought over a soccer ball, even though they were on the same team. Suddenly Diablo trips over the ball, causing Hinata to also trip. She falls onto her back, Diablo falls on his stomach, one millimeter from falling on her. She blushes at the thought, she quickly gets up and helps him up to.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hinata sat in science watching Neji draw as usual. Over the past few weeks, she developed somewhat of a crush on him.

"That's good." Hinata complements.

"It Sucks." Neji replies.

"No its good!" Hinata retorts.

"What?" He asks, giving her a weird look.

"I thought you said it sucks?" Hinata replies, becoming confused.

"I said thank you, with a Japanese accent." Neji answers.

"Oh, kay. Sorry." She replies, slightly blushing.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hinata walks into Science not believing what she was about to do. She walks up to Ms.Tsunade and asks:

Could I move and sit next to someone besides Neji." Ms.Tsunade seemed shocked by her question.

"Sure, but may I ask why?" She replies.

"No reason." Hinata whispers. She sits next to Sakura, which happened to right behind Neji.

"You're going to miss him." Dawn says warning her. 5 minutes into class and Hinata was practically crying saying that she missed watching Neji draw.

"Told ya so." Dawn says. Hinata was tempted to ask to be moved back but decided against it. This had nothing to do with her, Neji would only be annoyed or ask a question. Hinata puts her head on her desk, melting into her own thoughts.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hinata dials Gaara's number, suddenly someone picks up.

"Hello?" A familiar voice says.

"Hi Gaara!" Hinata replies.

"Hi Hinata, how are you today?" He asks.

"Fine. You?" She asks.

"Good." He replies. They chat for a while, before deciding to call Temari, and do three-way.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hi!" Both Gaara and Hinata say.

"Hinata who is that?" Temari asks.

"Gaara." She replies.

"Are you at his house?!"

Hinata can feel her face heat up. "I'm not at his house; we're doing three-way!" Hinata whines.

Somehow during their conversation Bloody Mary comes up, Hinata sitting in the dark on her bed, becomes a little scared.

"Temari stop!" Hinata begs, Temari was currently in the middle of telling the story of Bloody Mary.

"Are you really scared?" Gaara questions.

"Yes!" Hinata squeaks.

"One of these days Hinata I'm gonna hold your hand, we're going to go into the bathroom together, lock the door, turn off the lights, and do the Bloody Mary ritual." He says.

Hinata laughs nervously, feeling herself blush again.

"Oh guess what Temari?"

"What?" Temari asks.

"My uncle blew up again! He got really mad at me for not having any pure bloodline friends." Hinata replies.

"What's with your uncle?" Gaara asks.

"He only likes people who's bloodlines are considered equal to ours." She replies.

"I need you to do a favor for me Hinata." He says.

"Kay, what?" Hinata asks, clearly curious.

"When you get older marry someone your family doesn't approve of." Gaara replies. Hinata doesn't know what to say. Temari argues with Gaara, about what he said.

"Oh um I have to go!" He says.

"Kay, bye!" Both girls say. Hinata says goodbye to Temari before hanging up. She looks at the phone and laughs softly before climbing under the covers and falling asleep.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hinata, Dawn, and Karin were chatting away.

Suddenly Karin asks, "How's Gaara?"

"Good." Hinata replies, like usually.

"So are yall together yet?" She asks.

"Nope, he's like a brother to me now." Hinata replies, with no emotion in her voice. Which was true, over the last few weeks her feelings had developed into a deep affection for him. A different kind then before, she found herself loving him like a brother. He was just like one too! From her point of view. She had asked him for his phone number, and he'd given it to her. So she was able to talk to him on the phone, along with at school. She could pratically talk to him about anything.

"No way! I don't believe that! No one could stop liking a gut that fast, exspecially you!" Karin retorts.

"What ever." Hinata replies, begining to read a book.

"So why aren't yall together, its seems like yall like each other?" A curious Karin asks.

"He likes someone else." Hinata replies, becoming annoyed. (the conversation goes Karin, Hinata, Karin, Hinata, etc.)

"Who?"

"Some girl in 8th grade."

"Who?"

"Dunno, never met her."

"What's she look like?"

"I don't know! I've never seen or met the girl!"

"Does he talk about her?"

"Yes."

"What does he say?"

"I don't really remember, all I know is that she moved away a couple weeks ago, and that he's heart broken by it."

"Well you could help him get over to it, you know mend his heart."

"No. He's like a brother."

"Come on! Either your really stupid, or just plain gay!"

Hinata flinches at that comment and stiffens up, of all the stupid things she had ever heard. Dawn glances at her and shrugs, and goes back to writing her story.

"I'm not gay." She replies coldly.

"Then why won't you fix his heart?"

"Cause its not my place to fix it."

"I know he's a dog in diguise!" Dawn laughs, as Karin continues to guess.

"No."

"He's gay."

"No."

"Your gay! Yeah that's it I knew you were checking me out!"

"I'm not gay! Now fuck off bitch!" Hinata snarls, turning around and ignoring Karin, for the rest of 5th period.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hinata couldn't believe she had agreed to do this! For once in a blue moon, Hinata didn't have her jacket on, revealing a black somewhat clingy tank top. She wasn't wearing her glasses, and had her hair held back by a headband. She nervously glanced around, the bell rings and Hinata walks out of ELA to greet Temari.

"I almost didn't recognize you!" She says, Hinata shyly looks down at the floor, praying that she wasn't blushing.

"Your gonna have guys flirting with you!" She adds in. Hinata smiles, seeing Gaara she walks over to him.

"Wow! You look different!" One of his friends says.

"My friend convinced me to take off my jacket." Hinata explains.

"I like it!"He says. Hinata smiles shyly. She says goodbye to him and walks back to ELA. She walks up to the teachers desk. Kiba one of the boys sees her.

"Wow Hinata you look different!" He says.

"I think Kiba likes you Hinata!" The teacher says. Kiba turns bright red, Hinata tilts her head to the side and studies him.

"Well ask her out all ready!" Says Diva. Kiba can only stare at the floor, turning redder and redder by the minute. Hinata rolls her eyes and walks back to her desk.

Later when the bell rang Hinata goes to meet Temari again.

"So did anyone flirt with you?" She asks. Hinata smiles shyly.

"Someone did!" Temari says, laughing. Hinata quickly explains the incident with Kiba. Temari gives her friend a teasing smile.

Hinata sees Gaara at his locker.

"So do you have a boyfriend now?" He asks.

"Nope." She replies.

"Don't lie to me!" He says teasing her.

"I'm not!" She replies, telling him what happened in ELA.

"Maybe the guy likes you because your showing more skin and not so hidden." Gaara blurts out, before quickly adding in:

I'm sorry that didn't come out right!

"No worries." Hinata replies, she already knew Gaara wasn't being perverted, he just but some things in a bad way. She enters science, just as the tardy bell rings.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hinata, Temari, Dawn, Gaara, Annie, and Alicia were currently in a pool. It was Hinata's birthday. Everyone splashed everyone else. At one point everyone attacks Gaara trying to hug Gaara, who swims away. Temari calls out to Hinata, turning around she sees her mom watching her. Hinata suddenly decides not to chase Gaara.

They decide to play chicken. Hinata's paired up with Gaara, cause when Temari was going to be paired up with him, Hinata started glaring at her. The first time is a disaster. Hinata tells Gaara he's too heavy for her. The second time Gaara nearly drowns Hinata.

They eat hotdogs and talk for a couple minutes, till Gaara's dad comes to pick him up. He had to leave early. Hinata, Temari, and Dawn decide to go inside. They lay down on Hinata's bed, Dawn looks at Hinata's yearbook. They talk till their parents come to get them. Hinata and Dawn cling to Temari, saying she's not going, Temari tells her dad she's bringing them home with her. Hinata laughs along with Dawn.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was finally here! The last day of school! Hinata took pictures of most of her friends. She said goodbye to them all, along with goodbye to all her teachers. Zus had asked for her phone number and she had given it to him, not understanding the teasing smile er math teacher gave her.

Before she new it school was over and she sat on the bus talking to Temari. She gets off the bus, getting ready for summer and when school came around 8th grade!

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okamimaru:**

Well that's the end! Please Review!


End file.
